<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a beginning by hecks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238594">a beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecks/pseuds/hecks'>hecks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the blade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I love them so much, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mercenary Technoblade, Other, Technoblade &amp; Tommy-Centric, Tommy is such a chaotic person and I live for it, excited pog, i have so much planned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecks/pseuds/hecks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mind blank<br/>only mcyt au</p><p>' This child stormed through crowds of people in a bustling marketplace, pushing strangers aside in favor of dragging a taller man in a pig mask and red cloak through. He could feel the glares and the humiliation felt by the Blade behind him, but that didn't matter; he only had one goal in mind: his friend. '</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the blade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pogchamp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This child stormed through crowds of people in a bustling marketplace, pushing strangers aside in favor of dragging a taller man in a pig mask and red cloak through. He could feel the glares and the humiliation felt by the Blade behind him, but that didn't matter; he only had one goal in mind: his friend. </p><p>Arriving at his accommodation, he ushered the mercenary to pick up his pace, "Faster, <em>Blade</em>, we do not have much time to discuss before we depart."</p><p>"I could go faster if you, I don't know, let go of me. That would be kind of nice." He sputtered at the bratty display. Quickly following, he released him hesitantly, but kept his hand out desperately towards him.</p><p>Upon spotting his room, he sprinted towards it, fumbling with his keys as the Blade approaches swiftly from behind. "Come in! Come in! I have biscuits ready on the table and everything, I'm just that kind." Running in, once again dragging him along, he set himself on a wooden chair directed towards a small table covered in malformed, as well as burnt, biscuits.</p><p>"I... I'm good. Thanks." Leaving an awkward pause, the mercenary continued, "Anyways, explain, what's my mission?"</p><p>Immediately jumping to a crab-like position on his chair, he grabs a biscuit and begins, "Well, to put it quite simply..." Despite being in a rush beforehand, he takes a second to take a rather large bite of his horribly baked biscuit. "Yoush shee, it's a reshcoo misshion!"</p><p>Confused, the Blade takes a few moments to piece together what the fuck he had said, "Reesh coo???"</p><p>"No you imbecile, <em>rescue</em>, God, listen next time." In a noticeably mocking manner.</p><p>Sighing, just wanting to get this entire situation over with, "I'm going to need a few more details. Where? Who? When? How? You know, the basics."</p><p>"Sheesh, so impatient." Seeing the Blade glare, he swiftly regretted his words, "I'm getting there, don't worry... there has been some tension in the land where I'm from recently. Politics, can you believe it? Anyways, we didn't mean to get caught up in it, but it led to my best friend getting taken by the opposing side. His name is Tubbo, good kid, very good kid I'd say; just between you and me though, I'd say he's a bit clingy." He stops to give a laugh, "As for when, I'd say around a month ago now."</p><p>The Blade suddenly coughs harshly, raising his voice afterwards, "I'm sorry? A month??? I don't mean to sound brutal, but is he still... recoverable?" He knew it was a tough question to ask someone as young as Tommy, but he'd rather bring up the possibility than have him discover this truth the grim way.</p><p>"Don't say that. Of course he is." Breathing hoarsely, he continues, "Never say that again, it's Tubbo, of course he's okay, he's Tubbo... <em>Big Man Tubbo</em>."</p><p>Nodding, the Blade rests himself on his knees, facing eye-level towards Tommy. "Alright, I understand." Awkwardly staring in silence for a moment, he stands up and looks out the window. "You... got a ride? How far exactly is this place?"</p><p>Tommy's face contorted into an <em>'Oh God, Oh Fuck' </em>sort of expression, "HAHA, it's... it's complicated."</p><p>"You're going to have to define <em>'complicated'</em> for me." Sweating, the atheist prays it's a short riding distance.</p><p>Letting out another quick burst of laughter, Tommy chokes out: "Let's just say, 2 of those 3 and a half weeks were spent finding you. Yeah. I never knew Hypixel was so far away, the map makes it look so small, y'know?"</p><p>Sighing for at least the fourth time today, he looks towards him, "Yeah I'm gonna need that other bag of coins you offered."</p><p>Immediately groaning, he agreed to the newfound terms. "Once the job is done you can have the rest, you have my absolute word." Sweating, he looked over the Blade, adding an extra sentiment, "Out of added curiosity, do you have a horse I could borrow?"</p><p>"YOU WALKED HERE?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both had agreed on departing at dawn, and after today, the Blade needed a good nap before this mission.</p><p>
  <em>'This one's gonna take a while. Just get it over with, take the money, and continue on with the next contract.'</em>
</p><p>Bringing his hand through his short, light-pink hair, he walks up to the mirror in the corner of the room he's staying in. He wore a deep-red cloak, held together in the front with a thread, as well as light fluff surrounding the upper edge. Underneath, an unbuttoned top with a loose ascot tie left hanging, tucked into a large red belt around his waist.</p><p>
  <em>'I look like a mess. Once this is over, I need to get a new mask, maybe one that covers my eyes? Yeah, that's so cool'</em>
</p><p>Putting a hand on his mask, it's a thin yet rough dark pink mask with tusk-like mounds on the sides; for extra flare, he even added a little pig nose at the top. </p><p>
  <em>'Definitely covering my eyes, maybe little pig ears too...'</em>
</p><p>Snapping himself out of thought, he sighs knowing the next few weeks are going to be rough. As if on cue, he hears Tommy scream from the other room, "BLAAAADE!" Shortly after, the boy runs into the room. "You son of a bitch, take a biscuit! I worked very hard on these you know."</p><p>"..."</p><p><em>'If I run fast enough, his small legs will never be able to catch up.' </em>He thinks in a joking manner.</p><p>Hesitantly, he takes a crinkly biscuit from the plate; the holder of which, is smiling ear to ear as he raises it closer to his mouth. "You're sure this won't poison me?"</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT'S A SPECIAL RECIPE FORGED FROM MY GREAT ANCESTORS! I LABORED FOR HOURS ON THOSE!" He asserts in a poor attempt at intimidation, stomping his foot down.</p><p>The Blade retorts, "Now that's just adorable." Sarcastically, of course.</p><p>Quietly gaping his mouth open, Tommy shoves a biscuit into his mouth, "Your thurn! Eaph it!" Then proceeding to make a variety of <em>MMMMM </em>noises as he struggles to chew.</p><p>Looking down nervously, his entire world surrounds this singular carb. Reluctantly, he takes a small bite.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay buddy, let it all out..." Tommy tried to comfort him as he threw up out the back window, but the attempt was ruined as he ate another biscuit next to the Blade.</p><p>Making a wobbly stand, the Blade turns toward the boy, "HOW CAN SOMETHING TASTE WORSE THAN A ROTTEN POTATO??" Gagging at the thought of having to try it again.</p><p>"Personally, I think it tastes perfectly fine." Looking up at him, he adds, "Please do not die on me, it wasn't that bad."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the mercenary had to remind himself that choking children was not okay; instead, he took the plate of biscuits and tossed them out the window. "That's enough of that. Goodnight, Tommy."</p><p>As he walked back into his room, all he hears is a distant "NOOOOOOO."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waking up, he basked in the sun, adjusting to the memories of the previous day.</p><p>
  <em>'Tommy... the mission.'</em>
</p><p>Getting up slowly, he takes off his night mask, instead reaching for his typical pig mask. He stood looking out the window, soaking in the natural sounds of the village and the morning birds as day barely begins. He was never a good morning person, and always had to take a few moments to accommodate himself with the current surroundings; often staring blankly around, contemplating how the day will prosper. </p><p>Although, a sudden noise from the other room reels in his conscience. Exiting the room cautiously, he tip-toes to the suspected location of the obstruction. Expecting an intruder, or possibly just a simple mess made by Tommy, he finds the boy spread out across the floor; covered in blankets, he snores loudly.</p><p>
  <em>'Are you kidding me? He snores? This is going to be an even longer mission than I thought.'</em>
</p><p>Sighing, he lightly kicked him on the side. Groaning as it failed to wake him up, he kicks him harder, "TOMMY WAKE UP!"</p><p>Jolting awake, he glares up at the Blade, "Did, did you just kick me? You bitch."</p><p>Grabbing the bag lying next to him, he throws it onto the boy. "Let's go. No more time to waste." Lending out his hand, as means of helping him up. Tommy smacks it out of the way, scoffing as he hurls the bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"Eye-eye, <em>sir</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Returning to the bar, they go to the back end, where Tommy spots a horse tied to the back.</p><p>"Only one? Surely you have another." Reaching towards the horse, which is nearly twice his height, his hand is blocked by the Blade.</p><p>"His name is Brick, you'll be riding with me." He walks over to untie the lead, keeping a close watch on the practically vibrating boy inching closer to Brick.</p><p>Continuously reaching out to the horse, as well as continually rejected by the Blade, he scoffs and whispers, "Brick? That's a stupid name. Why can't I ride on my own? I am the Alpha Male after all."</p><p>After grabbing Tommy's wrist before he reaches him, he relays that: "Have you ever seen a horse try to swim, Tommy? Also, how old are you again?"</p><p>Muttering, he responds, "Ten."</p><p>"My point stands, you ride with me." Yanking Tommy closer, he lifts him into the air and places him near the back of Brick. As he finishes loading the saddle with supplies, he gracefully jumps onto the back. Motioning for Tommy to hand him the map of the desired location, they slowly trot out of town, and mentally prepare for a long journey ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopefully i described his design well enough<br/>i tried to do something a bit different but still comfy with his typical attire</p><p>dialogue is not pog<br/>I KNOW THE BISCUIT PART WAS SO RANDOM BUT THAT'S KIND OF HOW THEIR PERSONALITIES MASH IMO AND I LIVE FOR IT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>